


Drawing

by FlashMachine



Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMachine/pseuds/FlashMachine
Summary: Cameron draws Rick
Relationships: Rick Tyler/Cameron Mahkent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> kgjkgj i know its bad and rushed i just really felt like writing abt these two! hope you enjoy regardless <3

Rick walked through the hallways of Blue Valley high, there was nothing that different today, he still had his boyfriend Cameron, he was still in the closet.

Rick and Cameron had sort of an unspoken rule, to never talk to each other too much throughout the day. Everyone knew how the gay kids at school would be treated and neither Rick nor Cameron wanted to even risk the idea of rumors about the two's relationship to start circulating. 

Which is why it came as such a surprise when he saw Cameron practically start to run towards him, with a drawing in hand.

“Woah woah woah, what are you doing?” Rick quickly asked before darting his eyes in every direction 

Cameron flashed a smile to his boyfriend before moving the drawing in front of his face. 

“I drew you!” He said, almost yelling with excitement, before quickly pulling the drawing back down so someone else could see.

Rick couldn’t help but smile at his artist of a boyfriend and the drawing that had been done.

“You didn’t have to do that Cameron…” Rick said, trying to hide his honest embarrassment at his boyfriend.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” Cameron said with a smile.

Lucky for both of them the bell happened to ring.

“Hey, do you wanna walk home with me?” Rick asked cameron.

Cameron again couldn’t help but smile before answering his boyfriend's question “of course!”

Walking out the school, and onto the sidewalk was a breath of fresh air, literally.

The walk home would take a while but the two of them liked it that way, more time for the two of them to spend together without having to worry about anyone from school finding them.

Rick was the first to break the peaceful silence “So what made you draw me anyway?”

Cameron took a moment to respond before turning to Rick “Well… I was just bored and I thought it would be a good idea.”

Rick smiled not sure of what to say besides a simple thank you and taking his boyfriend’s hand into his own.

“Do you want it?” Cameron asked, turning his head towards Rick.

Rick looked surprised for a second before he started to smile, “Why wouldn’t I want it?” 

Cameron handed the drawing to his boyfriend and noticed the smile on Rick’s face, causing Cameron to smile himself.

“I love it,” Rick said once again, he couldn’t help but be amazed at how his partner seemed to capture every bit of his face.

“I knew you would,” Cameron said as the pair arrived at his house. “My parents aren’t home you know” Cameron said as he winked to his boyfriend. 

“Can’t, got too much work to do” Rick said. “But I can do this” he said as he cupped Cameron’s face and the two started to kiss, the kiss was starting to evolve to something more but the two were smart enough to cut it off before someone caught them.

“Your lips are cold.” Rick told his boyfriend, causing both of them to let out a chuckle.

Rick started to head back to the sidewalk, but not before he turned around and reminded his boyfriend of how much he loved the drawing.

“Cya later Cameron!”

“Bye Rick!”


End file.
